mikagura_school_suitefandomcom-20200214-history
Seisa Mikagura/History
Background :Being the granddaughter of Mikagura Academy headmistress, Seisa had been told to be a physical embodiment of the Academy ideal goal ever since and her grandmother expected a lot of things from her. Hence, when she entered the Academy, she was assigned to be a standard-bearer for every student, ought to be trained and expected to do her best in battle. She was also accompanied by Bimii and Kyoma who were her guardian and patron, respectively, for the training. Although the training was unbearable, Seisa's ability improved in a very short time. :At some point, even though she had given up drawing, she joined the art club once and was its representative. :One day, an accident happened. Seisa was appointed to fight a representative from some club in an opposition battle. Apparently, the said representative was a senior to her. Feeling that it was unbearable for a senior to be defeated by such a junior, as both were representatives for their each respective club, the senior devised a plan to harm her. In the night before the opposition battle began, he activated and used his power secretly in the dark, injuring Seisa in the process. After committing the act and leaving Seisa with a scar on her arms (which remains to this day) he realized what he done to her. He really regretted what had happened. :When this case was brought into light, that senior was automatically disqualified due to a violation of school rules. He decided to transfer away from Mikagura, although Seisa did not want it. Seisa, who usually used her ability with a pleasant feeling, thought that no matter what she did, no matter how much she wanted to tell everyone that abilities should be treated well and not to be used as a force to hurt people, felt that everything she did was futile in the end. She also thought that her existence, which was believed to be the standard-bearer of the academy, merely gave a bad impression towards other students and scared by many, due to overwhelming power she has. Her innocent personality started to degrade slowly and she has become aloof and mysterious, just like what she is now. :Because of this, she was removed from the art club along with her representative status. She was asked by the headmistress to make a going-home club and become its representative. She was also told to do her best for not using her ability, even in battle. Not only that, sometimes she was also assigned to watch battle at random times and informed it to the headmistress, whenever the battler used their ability in a wrong way, something that she actually did not enjoy doing. Plot After School Stride :Seisa became a model for the uniform guide in the Mikagura Informational Book, something which motivated Eruna to attend the academy. Although she did not participate in the Freshman Party, she made a grand entrance by coming in at the right time and calming down the situation between Kyoma, Asuhi, and Eruna, who was initially plannng on calming the situation as well. Upon being told by Seisa, Kyoma quickly left, making Seisa sigh. She then helped Asuhi and told him softly to not mind Kyoma, as he is actually a nice person, albeit always being misunderstood by others. This made Eruna's tension rise up and became nervous when she was saw her, making Seisa slightly annoyed. She asked Bimii about Eruna, who responded saying Eruna is a girl who has some potential though her vector is different from Seisa. Then she left the scene before Eruna could greet her. :Eruna came to her at the first place to join her going home club, which was instantly rejected by Seisa as going-home club currently did not accept any more members. However, upon seeing Eruna being so persistent in searching for a club to join, she offered her the membership at the last minute, which was instantly and happily accepted by Eruna. However, just after Eruna became a temporary member of her club, Seisa assigned her to be a representative and came to the opposition battle tomorrow, as her substitute. Spiritless Coup d'Etat :Immediately after the opposition battle ended, Seisa contacted Eruna to come to her mansion and informed her about everything that happened on the battle. However, upon hearing Eruna's report (with the help of Bimii and Himi) and praising her by patting her on the head, Seisa objected that Eruna won simply because of Himi's unpreparedness, making Himi slightly nervous and irritating Eruna in the process. Seisa then challenged Eruna, as a result of Eruna's word which seemed to underestimate her, although she did not mean to. :She made a deal that if Eruna could crush at least one of her crystals, she could become a real member of going home club. But if she loses, her temporary member status would be taken away from her, making her go back to a club-less status. This shocked Himi and Bimii shocked and they asked whether Seisa was going too far with Eruna. Himi also told Eruna to think carefully before accepting Seisa's challenge, although it became futile in the end. :The simulation battle day came and Seisa appeared on the battle arena shortly before the battle began. She emitted an eerie aura and asked Eruna if is she ready to lose or not, scaring her in the process. When the battle started, Eruna moved fast to observe her but all that Seisa did was stand still at her position, and even sleeping in the process. This made Eruna irritated and she decides to attack her directly, but failed since Seisa's crystals could dodge her attacks swiftly. Seisa was also able to crush one of Eruna's crystal in the moment of Eruna's desperation, and even told her that she was too weak. Eruna then decided to attack Seisa with her own ability but Seisa, who seemed bored with all that happened, finally activated and revealed her power, Killing Art, to defeat Eruna in a split second. :After the battle was over, Seisa told her that her time limit has been reset and she should think carefully before deciding to join a club as she can't change her club in one year, before she finally leaves the arena. :Seisa was seen beside Sadamatsu, in the corner of the open space in Rookie Battle Tournament technical meeting day. Seeing Seisa who watched Eruna in an amusement, Sadamatsu wondered and asked her why she did not allow Eruna to join her club. However, Seisa responded by saying that Eruna has 'something' and that she is eager to see how it develops. Garakuta Innocence :In the night of the first Rookie Battle day, Seisa was invited by Shigure to came to a small party for congratulating Eruna. However, she couldn't come since she had been sleeping at that time. :Eruna happened to see Seisa during Usamaru vs. Azumi Sagara's battle. She looked incredibly disheartened and flew off after having murmured something, as if she couldn't bear to watch the battle. This made Eruna wonder and asking Bimii to accompany her to Seisa's mansion. :Seisa was swimming in the indoor pool when Eruna arrived. She was curious as to what kind of question Eruna wanted to ask her. After lending Eruna her swimsuit and being asked by her, Seisa revealed her past. She also revealed that Eruna was going to be her substitute as a standard bearer in Mikagura, a reason why Bimii is always accompanying her. Unreasonable Roulette :After receiving a call from Shigure, Seisa agreed to escort Eruna, Otone, and Bimii to the headmistress's room, since she was the only person who has the key to access all the rooms in Mikagura Academy. Once they arrived at the headmistress's room, she quickly welcomed them in and even managed to tease them a little. However, Seisa in a monotonous voice told the headmistress to not play with Eruna, Otone, and Bimii and quickly left the scene without entering the room, which made Eruna and Otone confused. :When Eruna waited for the headmistress's final decision about her club, she told them that she agreed to make Eruna's club official since Seisa had mailed her earlier and begged her to accept their club although it did not meet the requirements. The headmistress, who was touched, granted her request which made Eruna and Otone really happy. She also told Eruna about Seisa's past and how she regretted that she had pushed her too far as it made Seisa become aloof and distant from her. She also added that Seisa changed ever since Eruna came to the Academy. Knowing that Eruna is an interesting girl and that she really resembles Seisa if she opens her heart, made the headmistress plead with Eruna to at least move Seisa's heart once more. :Ever since she escorted Eruna and the others to the headmistress room, Seisa was never seen anywhere. Her congratulation present for Eruna's club also were given via Kurumi. Not to mention that when the Midterm Battles was getting closer, there was a rumor that Going Home Club, the club which Seisa belong, will boycott the tournament. This really made Eruna worried about her condition. Seisa also had to fight against Haruka Toishi in the first round. Just when Haruka almost won the battle due to the assumed absence of Seisa as she did not come to the battle arena (not to mention her prior announcement that it seemed she would not participate in the said event), Seisa, along with Kurumi came to face her battle against Haruka. :The fight quickly started after Seisa said to Haruka that the difference between their powers were too great. This made Haruka get the wrong idea as if Seisa was mocking her and she quickly activated her ability, Thousand Voice. However, Seisa did not dodge her attack and instead moved herself closer to Haruka, as if she would receive Haruka's blow. Haruka was shocked by this, but she was even more shocked when her attack did not have any effect on Seisa. In fact, her Thousand Voices seemed to have disappeared just before reaching her crystals. Haruka, who felt humiliated by Seisa, who was talking in a provocative manner once again, activated her ability again. Alas, just before she activated her Thousand Voice, Seisa's Killing Art was activated and quickly defeated her in a split second. :Some time after watching Himi vs. Sadamatsu's battle, Eruna called Seisa and asked her to meet her since there is something important that she has to tell. Seisa agreed and when they finally meet, Eruna declared to her that if both were able to meet in the final stage and Seisa lost to her, Seisa should abandon her going home club and join Eruna's After School Paradise club instead. Category:Subpages